libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Psion/Wilder Powers
0-Level Psion/Wilder Powers (Talents) Bioluminescence: 'Cause existing vegetation to produce natural light. 'Blinding Flash: 'Dazzle an opponent. 'Conceal Thoughts: 'You conceal your motives. 'Create Sound: 'Create the sound you desire. 'Crystal Light: 'Cause a crystal to glow. 'Detect Psionics: 'You detect the presence of psionics. 'Distract: 'Target gets –4 bonus on Perception and Sense Motive checks. 'Ectoplasmic Trinket: 'Create a small, fragile, temporary object. 'Empathy: 'You know the subject’s surface emotions. 'Energy Splash: 'Deal energy (2 cold, 1 electricity (+3 to hit metal), 2 fire, or 1 sonic) damage. 'Far Hand: 'Move small objects at a limited distance. 'Float: 'You buoy yourself in water or other liquid. 'Fortify, Lesser: Gain a +1 bonus on saving throws. Judge: 'Gain a +2 bonus to Sense Motive checks. 'Missive: 'Send a one-way telepathic message to subject. 'My Light: 'Your eyes emit 20-ft. cone of light. 'Psionic Repair: 'Mend an object. 'Sense Poison: 'Detect the presence of poison in a creature. 'Telekinetic Punch: 'Deal 1 force damage to target. 'Telepathic Lash: 'Humanoid creature of 4 HD or less loses next action. 'Unearthly Terror: 'Terrify an enemy with sustained images. 'Vim: 'Gain 1 temporary hit point. 1st-Level Psion/Wilder Powers 'Accelerant: 'Coat a target in flammable gel. 'Animus Overload: 'Consume a target’s animus points to deal damage to them. 'Astral Traveler: 'Enable yourself or another to join an astral caravan-enabled trip. 'Attraction: 'Subject has an attraction you specify. 'Autorecall: You bind yourself to your psicrystal, allowing you to recall the psicrystal to your side with but a thought. Bolt: 'You create a few enhanced short-lived bolts, arrows, or bullets. 'Broker: 'You gain a +2 insight bonus to your next Diplomacy check. 'Call to Mind, Lanis’s: 'Gain additional Knowledge check with +4 competence bonus. 'Catfall: 'Instantly save yourself from a fall. 'Circumstance Shield: 'Gain a +2 bonus to Initiative. Discharge for a bonus to a single Reflex save. 'Control Flames, Izam’s: 'Take control of nearby open flame. 'Control Light: 'Adjust ambient light levels. 'Crystal Shard: 'Ranged touch attack for 1d6 points of piercing damage. 'Deceleration: 'Target’s speed is halved. 'Demoralize: 'Enemies become shaken. 'Detect Compulsion: 'You know if the target is controlled. 'Disable: 'Subjects incorrectly believe they are disabled. 'Dissipating Touch: 'Your touch deals 1d6 damage. 'Déjà Vu: 'Your target repeats his last action. 'Ecto Protection: 'An astral construct gains bonus against dismiss ectoplasm. 'Ectoplasmic Sheen: 'Makes 10-ft. square or one object slippery. 'Empty Mind: 'You gain +2 on Will saves until your next action. 'Energy Dagger: 'Form a dagger out of psionic energy charged with your active energy type. 'Energy Ray: 'Deal 1d6 energy (cold, electricity, fire, or sonic) damage. 'Energy Touch: 'You charge your touch with your active energy. 'Entangling Debris: Psychokinetically manipulate material to grasp and entangle creatures in an area. Entangling Ectoplasm: 'You entangle a foe in sticky goo. 'False Veil: You draw upon the proto-magics of akasha to weave an extremely minor veil on the target. Find the Host: 'Find the nearest dead, but not undead, body in range. 'Force Screen: 'Invisible disc provides +4 shield bonus to AC. 'Fortify: 'You gain a +2 resistance bonus on saves. 'Foxhole: Quickly dig a trench or shelter. Guide the Willing: 'End the life of a willing creature. 'Hammer: 'Melee touch attack deals 1d8/round. 'Hide Psicrystal: 'You merge your biokinetic aura with that of your psicrystal, allowing your psicrystal to merge into your body. 'Inertial Armor: 'Tangible field of force provides you with +4 armor bonus to AC. 'Inevitable Strike, Roshan’s: Gain an insight bonus on your next attack. Involuntary Bodily Function: 'You cause the target to lose control of their bodily functions. 'Judge: 'Gain a +2 bonus to Sense Motive checks. 'Know Direction and Location: 'You discover where you are and what direction you face. 'Locate Secret Doors: 'Reveals hidden doors within 60 ft. 'Mark of the Shroud: 'Mark a creature to know its condition and to extend its chance at being raised. 'Matter Agitation: 'You heat a creature or object. 'Memories of Flesh: 'Grant corporeal senses to an incorporeal creature. 'Mind Palace: 'A moment’s reflection offers a bonus to your next roll. 'Mind Thrust: 'Deal 1d10 damage. 'Morbid Fascination: 'Peer into the ethereal plane to find creatures. 'Precognition, Defensive: 'Gain +1 insight bonus to AC and saving throws. 'Precognition, Offensive: 'Gain +1 insight bonus on your attack rolls. 'Prescience, Offensive: 'Gain +2 insight bonus on your damage rolls. 'Prophetic Song, Euterpe’s: 'Grant allies a +1 insight bonus on attack rolls while you concentrate. 'Sense Link: 'You sense what the subject senses (single sense). 'Shroudsight: 'Detect undead and incorporeal creatures. 'Shunning of the Material: 'Make an object ethereal. 'Skate: 'Subject slides skillfully along the ground. 'Slumber: 'Put creatures to sleep. 'Steal Languange: 'Rip a language out of the target creature’s mind and put it in your own. 'Synesthete: 'You receive one kind of sense when another sense is stimulated. 'Telempathic Projection: 'Alter the subject’s mood. 'Temporary Blindness: 'Block the creature’s body from processing images. 'Transfer Animus: 'Transfer your animus points to another. 'Unnatural Aura: 'Animals are repelled from the target. 'Vigor: 'Gain 5 temporary hit points. 'Ward the Mind: 'Gain immunity to possession and protection against attacks by incorporeal creatures. 2nd-Level Psion/Wilder Powers 'Accelerate Body: Target’s body acts as if a day had passed to either positive or negative effects. Apathetic Aura: 'Cause nearby enemies to ignore you and those accompanying you. 'Arcanix Spellsieve: Increase the power of target’s casting or siphon some of the power of the spell cast. Bastion: 'Temporarily bolster the abilities of an astral suit. 'Bestow Power: 'Subject receives 2 power points. 'Biofeedback: 'Gain damage reduction 2/–. 'Blackest Shade: 'Create a shadow creature to serve you. 'Bloodfountain: 'Cause a target to start spontaneously bleeding. 'Body Equilibrium: 'You can walk on non-solid surfaces. 'Body Slam: 'Force two creatures to collide, causing injuries. 'Breach: 'Opens locked or psionically sealed door. 'Breath of Thanatos: 'Exhale chilling breath that makes creature more prone to death effects and unable to stabilize. 'Cleanse Body: 'Cure 1d4 points of temporary ability damage and remove fatigue. 'Cloud Mind: 'You erase knowledge of your presence from target’s mind. 'Clutching the Shroud: 'You are treated as undead for effects. 'Concealing Amorpha: 'Quasi-real membrane grants you concealment. 'Concussion Blast: 'Deal 1d6 force damage to target. 'Control: 'Take over the target’s body. 'Control Sound: 'Create very specific sounds. 'Dead Hand: 'One of your hands becomes ethereal. 'Defy Gravity: 'You move up and down via mental support. 'Detect Hostile Intent: 'You can detect hostile creatures within 30 ft. of you. 'Dirt Nap: 'Rest within an extradimensional grave. 'Ectoplasmic Charged Armor: 'Coat your form in charged ectoplasm that reacts to attacks. 'Ectoplasmic Obelisk: 'Create a short-lived obstacle that blocks movement and line-of-sight. 'Ego Whip: 'Deal 1d4 Cha damage and daze for 1 round. 'Elfsight: 'Gain low-light vision, +2 bonus on vision-based Perception checks. 'Empathic Condition Relief: 'You relieve a target’s condition. 'Empowering Arcanix Aura: 'Gain bonus to saves against spells and gain benefits if you succeed on saves. 'Energy Adaptation, Specified: 'Gain resistance 10 against one energy type. 'Energy Push: 'Deal 2d6 damage and knock subject back. 'Energy Stun: 'Deal 1d6 damage and stun target if it fails both saves. 'Epidermal Fissure: 'Engorge a creature’s muscles, granting them +4 to Strength and Intimidate checks, but causing them to take bleed damage. 'Everyman: 'Gain +10 to Disguise checks to appear ordinary. 'Feat Leech: 'Borrow another’s psionic or metapsionic feats. 'Heartbinding: 'Form a protective bond with another creature. 'Id Insinuation: 'Swift tendrils of thought disrupt and confuse your target. 'Inflict Pain: 'Telepathic stab gives your foe –4 on attack rolls, or –2 if he makes the save. 'Lifeless Tongues: 'Summon spirits into a corpse to answer questions. 'Mental Disruption: 'Daze creatures within 10 feet for 1 round. 'Mental Mist: 'Cause affected creatures to believe they are surrounded by mist. 'Mental Regression: Reduce the target’s mental facilities. Mental Semblance: 'Duplicate a creature’s pattern and gain +30 on Disguise and Bluff checks to act as them. 'Metamorphosis, Minor: 'You can change your physical form to a minor degree. 'Missive, Mass: 'You send a one-way telepathic message to an area. 'Natural Linguist: 'Communicate even if you do not understand a language. 'Overpowering Guilt: Cause guilt in the target, affecting their attacks, saves, and skills. Psionic Howl, Melpomene’s: 'Deal 3d4 sonic damage and deafen creatures in a cone. 'Psionic Lock: 'Secure a door, chest, or portal. 'Psychic Bodyguard: 'You make a target’s Will saving throws for it. 'Pummelling Barrage: 'Deal nonlethal damage to a target using ectoplasm. 'Recall Agony: 'Foe takes 2d6 damage. 'Selective Hearing: 'Creature becomes deaf to the voice of another. 'Shape the Shade: 'Alter the appearance of an incorporeal creature. 'Share Pain: 'Willing subject takes some of your damage. 'Steal Animus: 'Steal the target’s animus points with a touch. 'Suppress Instinct: 'Temporarily make an animal immune to fear. 'Suspend Psionics: 'Temporarily pause the duration of beneficial powers manifested on you. 'Sustenance: 'Go without food and water for one day. 'Swarm of Crystals: 'Crystal shards are sprayed forth doing 3d4 slashing damage. 'Sympathetic Drain: 'Sacrifice hit points to cause a target to lose an equal amount of hit points. 'Thought Shield: 'Gain PR 13 against mind-affecting powers. 'Tormenting the Living: 'Cause spirits to torment a living creature. 'Twitch: You cause an involuntary twitch in the target. 3rd-Level Psion/Wilder Powers Baleful Mind Trap of Surtr: 'Drain 1d6 power points from anyone who attacks you with a telepathy power. 'Banshee’s Hearing: 'Gain blindsight for creatures with a heartbeat. 'Biokinetic Endurance: 'Reduce damage to your physical ability scores. 'Body Adjustment: 'You heal 1d12 damage. 'Body Purification: 'You restore 2 points of ability damage. 'Captivity Bond: 'Target takes only nonlethal damage. 'Caustic Retribution: 'Transform a creature’s blood into caustic fluid, allowing them to damage enemies they bleed on. 'Caustic Transfusion: 'Transform a creature’s blood into caustic fluid without protecting them, dealing 2d6 damage per turn and fatiguing them. 'Concussive Onslaught: Pummel an area for 3d6 points of force damage each round. Danger Sense: 'You gain +4 bonus against traps. 'Dismiss Ectoplasm: 'Dissipates ectoplasmic targets and effects. 'Dispel Psionics: 'Cancels psionic powers and effects. 'Disruption: 'Block the target’s ability to cast spells, manifest powers, or use some other mental abilities. 'Ectoplasmic Carpet: 'Create a temporary flying carpet that has various utility uses. 'Endorphin Surge: 'You incite a rush of endorphins, augmenting your physical form. 'Energy Bolt, Lanis’s: 'Deal 5d6 energy damage in 120-ft. line. 'Energy Burst: 'Deal 5d6 energy damage in 40-ft. burst. 'Energy Retort: 'Ectoburst of energy automatically targets your attacker for 4d6 damage once each round. 'Energy Rings: 'Create an energy prison that discourages movement. 'Energy Wall: 'Create wall of your active energy type. 'Eradicate Invisibility: 'Negate invisibility in 50-ft. burst. 'Feast of the Dead: 'Create a macabre banquet that grants benefits. 'Fettering the Shade: 'Grant ghost touch to an object. 'Follow the Strands: 'Learn about ties between a ghost and important objects. 'Fracture Pattern: 'You rewrite a target’s pattern, making them vulnerable to a type of energy damage. 'Guarded Sleep: 'Subject’s mind is protected while asleep, and awakens in peak condition. 'Heightened Vision: 'See 60 ft. in total darkness. 'Lift: 'Suspend a foe in midair. 'Living Haunter: 'Temporarily haunt an area. 'Mental Barrier: 'Gain +4 deflection bonus to AC until your next action. 'Mind Over the Immaterieal: 'Remove immunity to mind-affecting effects. 'Mindhunter: 'Discover the location of your target while you sleep. 'Moan of the Sorrowful Dead: 'Frighten all living creatures in the area. 'Occultation, Myra's: You distort the way others perceive and remember you, making it hard for creatures to recall knowledge of you and your kind. Phantasmagoria: 'Cause the appearance of horrific transformations within the affected area. 'Psionic Blast, Quas’thelin’s: 'Stun creatures in 30-ft. cone for 1 round. 'Release Death’s Hold: 'Turn an undead creature into a living creature. 'Sanguine Displacement: 'Teleport a creature’s blood away from its body, dealing 1d4 Constitution damage and possibly granting you temporary hit points. 'Shade Venom: 'Imbue a poison so it can affect incorporeal creatures. 'Share Pain, Forced: 'Unwilling subject takes some of your damage. 'Sharpened Edge: 'Doubles normal weapon’s threat range. 'Solicit Psicrystal: 'Your psicrystal takes over your concentration power. 'Spasm: Cause the target to spasm uncontrollably, taking damage and making movement difficult. Spiritual Resting Place: 'Travel to the ethereal plane and gain temporary solace. 'Telekinetic Force: 'Move or hurl an object with the force of your mind. 'Time Hop: 'Subject hops forward in time 1 round/level. 'Tormenting the Dead: 'Lash and torment incorporeal creatures. 'Touchsight: 'Your telekinetic field tells you where everything is. 'Ubiquitous Vision: 'You have all-around vision. 'Volatile Rejection: 'Force out the entity possessing a creature. 4th-Level Psion/Wilder Powers 'Augured Answer: 'Provides useful advice for specific proposed action. 'Aura Sight: 'Reveals creatures, objects, powers, or spells of selected alignment axis. 'Aura of Decay: 'Creatures in area are more susceptible to ghosts. Objects begin to rot. 'Cloned Twin: 'Create a copy of yourself and shunt your mind between your body and your clone’s. 'Cold of the Grave: 'Block pain, reducing ability damage and ignore morale effects. 'Corporeal Haunt: 'Create a haunt. 'Correspond: 'Hold mental conversation with another creature at any distance. 'Crystalline Aura, Kyria’s: 'You create a swarm of crystals that can attack or defend for you. 'Deadly Fear: 'Fearsome illusion kills subject or deals 3d6 damage. 'Death Urge, Blackstock’s: 'Implant a self-destructive compulsion. 'Detect Remote Viewing: 'You know when others spy on you remotely. 'Empathic Feedback: 'When you are hit in melee, your attacker takes damage. 'Energy Adaptation: 'Your body converts energy to harmless light. 'Energy Allergy: 'Your target becomes vulnerable to the energy of your choice. 'Fold Space: 'Teleports you short distance. 'Hurl Enemy: 'Telekinetically hurl one enemy at another. 'Incite Passion: 'Suppress the target’s ability to understand logic. 'Intellect Fortress: 'Those inside fortress take only half damage from all powers and psi-like abilities until your next action. 'Mindwipe: 'Subject’s recent experiences wiped away, bestowing negative levels. 'Moment of Terror: 'Knock target prone and make them more susceptible to mind-affecting effects. 'Personality Parasite: 'Subject’s mind calves self-antagonistic splinter personality for 1 round/level. 'Physical Rebirth: Reverse the effects of aging on a single creature. Power Leech: 'Drain 1d6 power points/round while you maintain concentration; you gain 1/round. 'Psychic Reformation: 'Subject can choose skills, feats, and powers anew for previous levels. 'Psychokinetic Charge: 'Telekinetically launch an ally across the battlefield. 'Raise the Shroud: 'Separate the material and ethereal planes temporarily. 'Rewind Age: Temporarily ignore the penalties for aging. Slip the Bonds: 'You cannot be held or otherwise rendered immobile. 'Spectral Stare: 'Make gaze attacks that damage the essence of a creature. 'Spiritual Lordship: 'Gain temporary control over a haunt. 'Telekinetic Maneuver: 'Telekinetically bull rush, disarm, grapple, or trip your target. 'Temporary Awakening: You grant manifesting ability to a single creature. Trace Psychoport: 'Learn destination of subject’s ''teleport ''or ''psychoport. 'Vacuum Ball: '''Supporting atmosphere vanishes, causing suffocation and silence. 'Wall of Ectoplasm: 'You create a protective barrier. 'Waters of Lethe: 'Wipe away memories from an incorporeal creatures. 'Wither: 'Cause the target’s muscles to lose their strength. 5th-Level Psion/Wilder Powers 'Adapt Body: 'Your body automatically adapts to hostile environments. 'Catapsi: 'Psychic static inhibits power manifestation. 'Dream Message: 'Sends message to anyone sleeping. 'Ectoplasmic Creation, Major: 'As ''ectoplasmic creation, plus stone and metal. 'Ectoplasmic Shambler: '''Fog-like predator deals 1 point of damage/two levels each round to an area. 'Ghostly Possession: 'Become ghostlike and possess creatures. 'Incarnate: 'Make some powers permanent. 'Induce Nightmare: 'Sends vision dealing 1d10 damage, fatigue. 'Leech Field: 'Leech power points each time you make a saving throw. 'Mind Trap: 'You store a power in your mind as a trap for those who affect you with mind-affecting effects. 'Pierce the Veils: 'See all things as they really are. 'Planar Travel: 'Travel to other planes. 'Power Resistance: 'Grant PR equal to 12 + level. 'Psychic Crush: 'Brutally crush subject’s mental essence, reducing subject to –1 hit points. 'Rending Force: 'Tear a creature limb from limb with telekinetic force. 'Riding the Shell: 'Send your spirit into another body as a passenger. 'Shatter Mind Blank: 'Cancels target’s ''mind blank ''effect. 'Shrapnel Burst: 'Deal 9d6 damage to all creatures near you. 'Soul Exchange: 'You switch souls with another creature. 'Soul Feast: 'Feast on the soul of a dead creature to gain benefits. 'Tortured Visions: 'Summon spectral horros to haunt a creature’s dreams. 'Tower of Iron Will: 'Grant PR 19 against mind-affecting powers to all creatures within 10 ft. until your next turn. 'Upheaval: 'Psyhokinetically hurl chunks of the ground. 6th-Level Psion/Wilder Powers 'Aura Alteration: 'Repairs psyche or makes subject seem to be something it is not. 'Breath of the Black Dragon: 'Breathe acid for 11d6 damage. 'Brutalize Wounds: 'Your target takes more damage than normal from wounds. 'Co-opt Concentration: 'Take control of foe’s concentration power. 'Defer Fatality: 'You avoid death through suspended animation. 'Disintegration: 'Turn one creature or object to dust. 'Foot in the Grave: 'Switch bodies with a corporeal undead creature 'Fuse Flesh: 'Fuse subject’s flesh, creating a helpless mass. 'Instill Sentience: Grant self-awareness to an animal, plant, or construct. Mental Contagion: 'Cause a creature to spread mindaffecting effects to others. 'Remote View Trap: 'Deal 8d6 points electricity damage to those who seek to view you at a distance. 'Retrieve, Nimar’s: 'Teleport to your hand an item you can see. 'Suspend Life: 'Put yourself in a state akin to suspended animation. 'Sustained Flight: 'You fly at a speed of 40 ft. and can hustle over long distances. 'Temporal Acceleration, Willian’s: 'Your time frame accelerates for 1 round. 'Trigger Power: 'Sets trigger condition for another power. 'True Awakening: You permanently grant manifesting ability to a single creature. Vascular Disruption, Kyria’s: 'Your target’s vascular system explodes, dealing 9d6 damage and entangling creatures in a 20-foot burst. 7th-Level Psion/Wilder Powers 'Barred Mind, Personal: 'You are immune to scrying and remote viewing and gain a bonus to mental effects. 'Bend Reality: 'Alters reality within power limits. 'Cosmic Awareness: 'You gain insight bonus on single attack roll, check, or save. 'Decerebrate: 'Remove portion of subject’s brain stem. 'Divert Teleport: 'Choose destination for another’s ''teleport. 'Energy Conversion: '''Offensively channel energy you’ve absorbed. 'Energy Wave: 'Deal 13d6 damage of your active energy type in 120-ft. cone. 'Ensconce: 'Subject invisible to sight and remote viewing; renders subject comatose. 'Ethereal Passage: 'Invisible passage through wood or stone. 'Evade Burst: 'You take no damage from a burst on a successful Reflex save. 'Oak Body: 'Your body becomes as hard as oak. 'Psychosis: 'Subject is permanently ''confused. 'Soul Stealing: '''Rip a soul from a creature and turn it into a ghost. 'Ultrablast: 'Deal 13d6 damage in 15-ft. radius. 8th-Level Psion/Wilder Powers 'Barred Mind: 'Subject immune to scrying and remote viewing and gains bonus to mental effects. 'Body of Iron: 'Your body becomes living iron. 'Matter Manipulation: 'Increase or decrease an object’s base hardness by 5. 'Psychoport, Greater: 'As ''psychoport, but no range limit and no off-target arrival. 'Recall Death: '''Subject dies or takes 5d6 damage. 'Retarget Power: 'Move an ongoing spell or power between two creatures. 'Shadow Body: 'You become a living shadow (not the creature). 'Shaken the Mortal Coil: 'Deal 150 damage to an undead creature. 'True Metabolism: 'You regenerate 10 hit points/round. 9th-Level Psion/Wilder Powers 'Affinity Field: 'Effects that affect you also affect others. 'Apopsi: 'You delete target’s psionic powers. 'Assimilate: 'Incorporate creature into your own body. 'Ethereal Form, Greater: Become ethereal for 1 min./level. Microcosm: 'Creature or creature lives forevermore in world of his own imagination. 'Reality Revision: 'As ''bend reality, but fewer limits. 'Timeless Body: '''Ignore all harmful, and helpful, effects for 1 round. 'Timestepped Form: You create a safe copy of yourself outside of the timestream. '''Unravel Psionics: '''Completely unravel psionic effects and suppress psionic items in the area.